


three times sasuke pranked itachi, and one time itachi got revenge

by eerieel



Category: Naruto
Genre: 5+1 Things, Brothers, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sasuke is a little shit, except it's 3 + 1, non-ninja au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerieel/pseuds/eerieel
Summary: Sasuke has done countless pranks on Itachi, and Itachi is fed up. So, he contacts the most mischievous kid he knows.





	three times sasuke pranked itachi, and one time itachi got revenge

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not actually a part of the naruto fandom. happy birthday giselle!

**1**

 

Three-year-old Sasuke Uchiha walked into his brother, Itachi’s, bedroom with two jumbo crayons in hand. One was a pristine shade of red, the other a deep cobalt blue, both pretty and complex colours. Though, in a child’s mind, they were really just red and blue.

 

Looking around the room, Sasuke realized Itachi wasn’t there. He was going to ask him to draw with him. With nothing else to do, he began to walk out of the room, but stopped in his tracks. He turned around with a smirk.

 

Wielding the crayons in both of his hands, the toddler jumped to the nearest wall and started to colour. He coloured the walls until the crayons became dull, then went to his own bedroom and napped.

 

When Itachi arrived back home with his mother, he put groceries away then walked up to his bedroom. He was greeted with his brother’s ‘masterpiece.’ The look on his face was priceless, a mixture of shock, confusion, and slight anger.

 

He ran to Sasuke’s bedroom, where the toddler was sleeping soundly in his bed. His anger disappeared at the sight, and his face softened.

 

Itachi walked over to the bed and placed a kiss on Sasuke’s forehead. He left, and started to scrub his cream-coloured walls.

 

**2**

 

During the sixth grade, Sasuke had befriended a kid named Naruto. Naruto was nice, to say the least, but a huge troublemaker.

 

He drove Itachi mad, though he would never express it to anyone. He was just glad Sasuke and Naruto were at still school right now.

 

Taking a break from his own homework, he stood up and stretched. He walked over to the kitchen and pulled a pack of oreos out of the cupboard. There was a note on it that said ‘Love, Sasuke’ in messy writing.

 

Itachi smiled. Sasuke would usually just eat them himself, so the gesture was nice. He opened the pack, and took a bite out of one. Almost immediately, he ran to the garbage can and spit it out. The oreo had tasted very… _minty._  

 

At that moment, Sasuke walked through the door. Itachi flashed him the devil’s eyes, and Sasuke knew he fucked up.

 

“Hey, Sasuke…”

 

Sasuke sprinted back out the door.

 

**3**

 

It was June 8th, the day before Itachi’s birthday. Sasuke had no clue what to get him. So, he contacted Naruto, who was in remedial class for ninth graders.

 

He heard Naruto’s energetic voice through the speaker. “Sasuke! What’s up?”

 

“I can’t figure out what to get Itachi for his birthday.”

 

The response was almost immediate. “Ramen!”

 

Sasuke groaned. “No.”

 

“How about pranking him?” Naruto asked. “That would be so much fun!”

 

“I can’t just prank him and call it a birthday gift!” Sasuke was internally screaming at this point.

 

There was silence.

 

Silence.

 

Silence.

 

Then-

 

“I GOT IT!”

 

“Jesus, Naruto,” Sasuke muttered.

 

“Okay, okay,” Naruto said, catching his breath. “So, you go get him a new set of pillows and a pack of balloons. And of course you’re the nicest person in the world and not an emo kid, so you set up the pillows for him. Then you blow up a balloon really big and put a pillowcase over it, and bam! You now call a prank a birthday gift. Are you satisfied?” Naruto asked, finishing his scheme.

 

Sasuke contemplated this, then decided, “You know what? Why not.”

 

**> >>>>>>>>>>>**

 

The next day, he waited for Itachi to leave with his friends, and started the plan. They would be opening presents later, so he was all clear.

 

Later that night, Itachi had received a dark grey hoodie from his mother, a book from his father, and ramen from Naruto (given to him via Sasuke). It was finally time for Sasuke to give his ‘gift’ to Itachi.

 

He grabbed everyone’s attention by clapping his hands. “Alright, for my present to my dear brother, we have to move into his bedroom.”

 

Looking confused, everybody walked to Itachi’s bedroom. The new pillows and bedspread were set neatly on the mattress. Mikoto and Fukagku smiled warmly. “What a nice gift,” Mikoto remarked, clasping her hands together. “Why don’t you test it out?”

 

At this, Sasuke whipped his phone out. He couldn’t not document this. Itachi laid down on the pillows, eyes closed.

 

Yeah. He was gonna regret that.

 

The balloon popped and his eyes instantly opened, and he sat up, faster than lightning. Sasuke doubled over in laughter, and even Mikoto and Fugaku chuckled a bit. Itachi huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

**+1**

 

Sasuke’s pranks on Itachi had gotten worse lately. He had endured spilled paint, loose spiders, and holes in shirts. He was furious now, ready to get his little brother back. The only problem was that he didn’t know how.

 

It couldn’t just be some practical joke. Sasuke was going off to university soon, so it had to be something big. Still, nothing came to mind, so he did what Sasuke probably did with many of his pranks.

 

He called Naruto Uzumaki.

 

They had come up with a plan that would hopefully work. Naruto had informed Itachi that Sasuke had a date with Sakura Haruno tomorrow. They were going to follow them around (which was only _somewhat_ creepy, Naruto told him), until they hopefully got a picture of them together. After they got the picture, they would print 100 copies, and spread them out around Sasuke’s bedroom.

 

It seemed good enough, so Itachi went with it.

 

**> >>>>>>>>>>>**

 

They had thankfully gotten a picture of Sasuke and Sakura. They rushed back to the Uchiha household, and started to print out the pictures.

 

Naruto hit the printer with his fist. “Hurry up! He’s gonna come back soon, you stupid machine!”

 

“Okay, let’s not do that,” Itachi said, moving the teen to a chair in the corner. “You’re just gonna break it.

 

When the printer finally finished, the two boys raced to Sasuke’s room and got to work. They were finished in about an hour, just in time for Sasuke to come home. They greeted him at the door.

 

“Hi, Sasuke,” Itachi greeted with a smirk, “How was your date with Sakura?”

 

Sasuke looked puzzled. “Uh, good… how did you know about that?” He glanced at Naruto. “And why are you here?”

 

“Gee, I’m glad to know you’re happy to see me, man…” Naruto said.

 

Itachi grabbed his hand and said, “Come upstairs, we’ve got something to show you.”

 

They pulled him up the stairs, ignoring his questions. He was shoved into his room.

 

Sasuke’s jaw dropped. “Guys, what the fuck.” It came out as a statement more than a question.

 

Naruto and Itachi began to cackle. “Don’t worry, it’s all in good fun,” Itachi said, still laughing. “Besides, I needed to get my revenge somehow!”

 

Sasuke nearly passed out.


End file.
